Scorn
by Zachbott23
Summary: Set after graduation Kim and Ron are preparing for college. But what happens when an underworld enforcer is forced back into the life he once left? And how will this effect Kim and Ron? a KP story with a John Wick vibe. (Put it in the crossover section because it made sense in the end.) as always reviews and comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Scorn

**Hey guys Zgrobb back here with another fic for ya. This time it's a Kim Possible/John Wick inspired crossover. ( and no John won't be in it, just my OC) Reviews and comments are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to Disney and the folks at Lionsgate entertainment, only thing I own is my OC.**

** Ch 1**

When David Locke moved to Lowerton people said it was a bad idea. He didn't care. They said Lowerton was dangerous and the crime rate was high. He paid them no mind. They said Middleton was a better place, safer and more orderly. He simply tuned them out. The truth was he just wanted to be alone. Sure somedays he felt sad, but he wasn't grieving. His wife had left him a few years ago, it was nothing either of them did, they just understood that it wouldn't work out in the end, but she let him keep the cat. "He always liked you better." she said. Besides the cat, his vintage car was important to him as well. His brother Mark and him worked on it all the way through high school, even college. After his brother graduated college he gave David the car. He said it was because he was moving south and didn't feel like taking it along. It was a '72 Chevy Camaro, green with black accents.

But being alone wasn't the only reason David wanted a change of scenery. He used to live in Chicago, but since he heard about what happened to his buddy John in New York, he figured getting out of the city was the best option. In reality, he too was part of the secret assassin guild. He had access to the Continental hotels like everyone else, used the gold coins for acquiring things, and kept those things hidden as well. He had retired a few years ago and was content to live out the remainder of his life in solitude. He never actually expected to use those tools again.

One day while he was pumping gas a rowdy bunch of teenagers pulled up in the adjoining gas pump. Music blaring through the loud speakers David inwardly groaned. _Seriously? Why do these kids need to blast their music so loud the whole neighborhood hears it? _ "Yo Brandon get me some chips while you're in there will ya?" "Get your own chips you cheap ass." Came the reply. The kid who requested chips then turned around and took in the car next to him. Striding over he looked at Dave. "Nice ride dude." "Thanks." Dave replied. "you mind if I take a look under the hood?" Dave looked at the kid quizzically. "Sorry man my bad, it's just I'm really into cars ya know?" "Sure, go ahead don't see why not." Dave answered. "Sweet!". The kid popped the hood and peered in. "Dude, this motor is way out there, and these fuel hoses are totally different than the originals, didn't think you could put them in a Chevy." "that would be Mark's doing, always wanting to improve the car." "This is a Camaro right?" "Yup." "75?" "72 actually." Dave replied. "How much?" Dave stopped. "Excuse me?" "How much for the car?" the kid asked. "It's not for sale." Dave said. "Aw come on you serious bro?" Dave looked at the kid with a stern expression, "Yes, not for sale, ever." "Alirght yeesh no need to get all bent outta shape man." Dave ignored him and got in the car, started it up and drove away.

Later that night….

Dave's cat Jasper was different than most cats in that he rarely used a liter box. For some reason he preferred the outside world. Hence was the reason for him meowing at this particular time of night. "Uggh you just went out like an hour ago, go to sleep Jasper!" David groaned. The cat continued to protest this time purring for added effect. Then the cat stopped abruptly. He began to hiss, which was abnormal for him. "Jasper what is it?" Dave heard the patter of the animal leaving the room. Getting out of bed he tried to follow the cat. Not seeing it upstairs he walked down his steps. "Jasper, where are you?" suddenly he froze: someone was here, in the house. Standing in from of him were three masked men. He switched on the light at the base of the stairs. He heard a noise behind him, but before he could turn around he was hit in the head hard. "Ahh!" he grunted and fell to the floor. The men circled him. He took a shot to his stomach, doubling him over. "Huuuh" he wheezed. A sharp kick to the face busted his nose open and blood began to trickle from it. He got on his knees and tried to stand, only to receive a bat strike to his back for his troubles. A knee to the face dropped him on his side. "Find those car keys!" yelled one of the men. The other two men also armed with bats, began smashing up the living room. Pictures were broken and smashed, things thrown off of shelves and tables. He then heard Jasper meow and hiss. "Jasper, Go! Outside!" he doubted the cat could understand him but he didn't know what else to try and do to get it out of harms way. "He's got a cat hahaha!" "So? The hell does it matter?" "I always wanted a cat." One of the goons scoped up the feline. It immediately started thrashing about, hissing and biting at the man. "Ow! You little shit!" yelled the man. "Hey! I got the keys, so either quit playing around with the stupid cat or kick it and lets go!" yelled one of the men. "Screw it." Said the man. Taking the bat he hit the cat with it. The animal made no sound. Walking up to the fallen man one o the thugs bent down and grabbed David by the hair. Pulling his mask down he whispered, "Should have just given me a price bro." the last thing David saw as the mans fist before he was knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

The first thing David felt when he woke up was pain. His back and ribs hurt and his face stung. "Uuuggh" he groaned, rising on all fours. He surveyed the scene: pictures and other important things were strewn all over the place, a few dents in some walls. He turned his head and spotted Jasper lying on the floor. _Oh no, please no!_ he inwardly pleaded. Stumbling over he scooped up the cat and felt for a pulse. "Thank God." He placed the unconscious animal on the sofa, then turned towards his bathroom. He washed himself off, rinsing off the dried blood. Walking into his garage he stopped: the Camaro was gone, that he knew but his SUV was a wreck. All the tires were slashed and a bat was lodged into the rear window. He sighed exasperatedly.

A few hours later…

There were no "chop shops" in Lowerton, as strange as that may sound. While crime was more prominent there, the real business oriented stuff was in Middleton. Hopping off the bus Dave walked into the local mechanic's shop. Giving the front desk man a curt nod he opened a back door into another portion of the shop, one hidden from it's normal customers. Walking along he arrived at his destination. Sitting on a stool was a man in his 40's sipping a coffee. "Hey Pete." "Hey Dave." "So is it here?" he asked sitting down. "It was." David frowned, "Do you know where it is now?" The older man took a sip of his drink. "No, but I'll keep looking." "Who took it?" Dave asked. "Matt Alrich stole it." Came the reply. "William's son?" "Yup, so what are you gonna do?" David strokes his chin for a few seconds. "I'm gonna need a ride, if that's ok." A few minutes later a car sped out of the garage.

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear about what happened a few nights ago?" "No I didn't hear anything." "Apparently the cops showed up at the house across the street from my place." Kim was trying to block out the secondary conversation and focus on her teacher. "Yea man no idea why they came but a buddy of mine said they think it was a robbery or something." "Ahem." Came the voice of the teacher. "Could you please save the non school related talk for after class?" after that, class continued as normal.

"Hey dad how are you?" asked Matt. His father acknowledged him with a smile. "I'm doing ok son how about you?" "Really good actually, I got a new car!" he said excitedly. "Really? How much was this new car? Hopefully not too expensive." "Nah, it was free." "Free? Come Mathew you know nothing in life is free." He stared at his son expectantly. "Did you steal it?" Matt refused to look him in the eye. "Mathew did you steal the car?" "Yea I stole it." "From who?" "Some loser, why does it matter?" His father fixed him with a stern gaze, "Because anything you do reflects back on me. You screw up it makes me look bad." "Look the guy was a nobody, lived in Lowerton ok?" "Fair enough, well lets go see this car of yours." Both men walked out to their large garage, with Matt stepping towards a green muscle car. William froze , an eerie feeling had set upon him for no reason. "Matt, what did you do to the owner? You didn't kill him did you?" "No way dad I'm not stupid." The older man sighed, "Actually Mathew this time you are, very stupid. The man you stole this from he had brown hair and a beard right?" "Uh yea, why do you ask?" "Leather jacket too?" "yea do you know this guy dad?" "Yes, I do. I received a call from Pete a few hours ago after you left his shop." "So? Is this dude like a buddy of yours?" "No an old associate, his name is David Locke." "Who?" The man then told his son some stories about the owner of said car. Matt's face growing pale at certain points. "David will come for you, and you can't do a damn thing about it. I'm sorry son." "Wait, dad you're going to help me right? I mean can I get some protection or something?" his voice was panic-stricken. The older man simply turned and acknowledged his son. "Mathew, this is your fault, you did this now you have to accept the consequences. I cannot help you." He walked away, leaving Matt speechless, but above all else frightened.

Back at his house Dave opened his basement door and went downstairs. Walking over, he moved a table and a shelf or two out away from one of the walls. Then taking a sledgehammer he struck the wall. Again, and again, each time images of the previous night's encounter flashed through his mind. After destroying the majority of the wall he tore off some tarping revealing a locked gate. Walking over to a desk he retrieved a key from a drawer and unlocked the gate. Stepping inside he flicked the switch and the room was illuminated in light. There behind protective grating, lay the tools of his trade. Tools he used when he lived another life, in another world. He let out a primal scream of rage, angry that he was forced to plunge his hands back into the filth of that world. There was so much blood on them back then. Now he just wanted to try and live peacefully, but alas fate had other plans in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

"Hey Ben I need your help." Stated Matt. "With what little bro." "So some guy whose car I stole he wants it back, dad said he's a pretty bad dude so I'm trying to get some protection." "Why would you need protection if it's just one guy?" "That's what I don't get either, dad's all like this Locke dude is gonna kill you and shit and-" "Woah there." Ben cut his brother off. "Did you say Locke as in David Locke?" "yea man, oh let me guess you know him too." "Yup, Dave's a good dude, respectful, but doesn't take crap from people." "Hahahah, well he took the beating I gave him." Matt laughed. "You think that's funny? Man you really are stupid bro." "So? Your gonna help me right?" Ben smirked, "Yea, no you're on your own man. I've got too much respect for Dave to just hunt him down like that, besides we have a mutual understanding." "Fine then, screw you! I'll get a crew together and take him out myself! Some brother you are, asshole!" Matt stormed away. _Better give Dave a heads up. _

Dave was finishing getting out his weapons when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up. "Hello?" "Dave hey man it's Ben." "Hey, Ben how have you been?" "Good actually." "Hey how did that investor meeting thing go?" "Solid man, real good, I'll have that company raking in millions by quarter 2." He chuckled. "hey just wanted to let you know Matt is getting a crew together might try and pull something tonight." "I appreciate the heads up." "Hey man no problem, you know I got the utmost respect for you. Hang on dad wants to talk to you." "David, uggh where do I begin with this? I heard about your divorce, I'm sorry." "It's alright Rick, we both knew it wouldn't work out, it was a mutual understanding." "well I wish I could say the same for my son, I apologize, he's very irrational most of the time. David, I know how much the car means to you, and I'm sorry about the cat too." "he's at the vet hospital now, they say he might go blind." "Look, you know I respect you, we all do it's just-" "You don't want your son to get killed, I get it." "Mary would be heartbroken and I know that's a cheap shot, playing off someone's emotions, but you know how emotional she would get." Dave sighed. "Look I'll try not to kill him ok? You have my word on that." "Thank you David I knew-" "But" Dave cut him off. " he comes after me, no one else. I see him off one civilian, take a hostage, threaten anyone except me, all bets are off. That seem fair?" silence greeted him on the other end. "But you know he doesn't think things through Dave." "He should have thought about that before he wrecked my place and stole my car! That's important to me damnit! Look I'm not coming after you alright? Just your kid, and as long as he targets me he's fine I'll rough him up a bit and be done with it. But like I said he screws up, gets anyone involved but me, and he's dead period, understood?" "Alright David, I understand." "Look I'm just as pissed as you are. You think I wanted to do this crap again? No! I just wanted to be left alone. Goodbye Rick say hi to your wife for me." He slammed the phone down.

"Well that went well." Commented Ben. "Better than I expected." "But dad question: why bring up mom? You know she…distances herself from Matt." "I know, I was just trying to give him a shot a living, he is my son after all." "so what did Dave say?" "A compromise, if Mathew targets only him, he lives, if he kills any civilians or gets anyone else involved he dies." "Leave it to Dave to give that idiot an out clause." "Well we will se won't we?"

Dave was finishing getting dressed upstairs. He put on his white dress shirt, followed by his grey blazer. Taking the pistol from his bed he flicked off his light and headed downstairs. He heard the front door open. He figured if they were coming for him no need to lock anything. He heard foot steps on the stairs. Inhaling and exhaling he readied himself. Turing the corner he shot one of the intruders in the head, his buddy turned towards him, but Locke parried the gun away and put one in his chest and in his head. He bolted down the steps. Hitting the landing and seeing another intruder he launched himself at the man. Tackling him to the ground he rolled to one knee and shot him. He heard footsetps coming and bolted for the nearest wall. One man went past but he stopped the other. Wrapping his arms around the gun he pointed it at the other man and fired, hitting him in the chest twice. The man tried grappling him, but David pushed the gun out of his hands. Sending an elbow to the throat, the man stumbled back, allowing Locke to pivot behind him, arm still clasped. Putting one in his head Dave carried onward. Rounding the corner into his kitchen he was attacked from the right. He dropped his gun in she scuffle, but that didn't hinder him. Forcing the man back into his island he landed hard shots to the face. Unfortunately the fight gained the attention of the remaining intruders, as they filed in the kitchen. They grabbed him and tried to pull him away from their friend, only to receive and elbow and a gut punch for their troubles. Grabbing the second assailant Dave hurtled him over top of the island. Turning he lunged at the other man, seeing that he was puling out a gun. Going for wrist control he maneuvered the man against the wall, repeatedly slamming his gun hand into it until he dropped it. He bashed the man's head against the wall but was grabbed in a choke hold from behind. Thinking fast he reversed it applying his own hold. The man tried shaking him off but to no avail. He was pushed back into the wall, he then hit the man in the chest. Shoving him away he kicked the other man in the gut and threw him into his partner. The tired man appeared wielding a knife on the opposite of the island. The man tried stabbing the knife straight at Dave, but he countered and hit him in the throat. Slamming his head on the counter Dave wrenched the knife free buried it in the man's neck. Retracting it, he was tackled by one of the remaining goons. Hitting the floor he repeatedly stabbed the man in the back, rendering him slumped over on the floor. Slowly getting to his feet the last man charged at Dave, but he executed a perfect Judo throw slamming the man to the ground. He twisted the man's arm until it snapped. The man screamed in pain. Dave rained down punches to the man's mask covered face. After a while his fist was wet with blood. Then in a fit of rage, he jabbed his thumbs into the man's eyes. There was a sickening sound and the man lay there limp. Breathing heavely David rose, he had a phone call to make.

Mean while….

"Hey dad." "Hey Kimmie cub, how is your semester going?" "Oh you know no big, just tests and some other stuff." "That's my girl." Kim walked into the living room where she found her mom sitting on the couch apparently watching the news. "On to our top story tonight, police were called to a house in Lowerton after reports of gunshots were heard. Unfortunately, the police arrived too late but were able to get a few accounts from neighbors. When they tried to talk to the owner he was apparently not home. Some reports say there were as many as 7 men who broke into the house. Though neighbors noticed that neither the men or the owner left the house and a few hours later a van was spotted outside, police are still trying to figure out what exactly happened." "My goodness that's awful." Mrs. Possible said. "Yea, like why break into someone's house?" _And why did they need 7 guys to do it?_ Kim thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

Dave finished packing up the car and backed out of his driveway. Heading through Middleton he headed for Upperton.

"Ron will you knock it off already? This is almost as bad as the time you misheard me talking about Monique's cell phone, you're over thinking this." "But Kim, what if something happens? It could tot-" Just then the teens came to a cross walk, and stopped at said crosswalk was a vintage muscle car, engine humming. "Woah KP check it out. That is one bon-diggidy ride." Ron walked up to the window and knocked. "Ron! What are you doing?" Kim chastised. The window rolled down, revealing Locke inside. "Yes?" he asked. "Just wanted to say that your car is way baddical my man." Ron complimented. "I appreciate it." Came the reply. "Where did you get it?" "Friend of mine is letting me borrow it, until I get mine back." "So you have one too, that's so cool!" "Ron, leave the man alone!" a redheaded girl appeared next to the blonde. "I'm sorry Mr, my BF can get a little to animated about stuff." She fixed the blonde with a glare. "It's fine really I'm glad he actually showed interest. Most people think these cars are outdated." "See Kim? The Ron man knows what's in style." The girl, now known as Kim, openly sighed. "Lets go Mr. style points." The blonde turned around one last time. "Keep it real my man!" "Uh thanks, I guess." Came the reply.

Arriving at the Upperton Continental Locke parked the car and got his stuff out. Making his way to the front desk he was greeted by the bell hop. "I have you for 2 nights?" "Could be more depending on business." "When did the place change?" "About four years ago but she really isn't any different, same owner too." Locke cracked a smile, "Glad Max is still in charge." He handed the man a gold coin and received a key in return. "Room 463. As always, it is a pleasure having you with us again Mr. Locke." "Thanks."

"Dave! Oh my god!" said the brunette bartender giving the man a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Hey Alice." "It's been what 3-4 years? Hey I heard about your wife…" She trailed off. "It's ok Alice." Dave reassured her. "I've never seen you so…focused before." David raised an eyebrow, "Really?" "Yea, it's actually really attractive." She said sweetly. Dave smiled, "Tell you what how about after this, when I'm finished doing what I need to do we go get a drink, together." Her face took on a slightly pink shade, but she smiled nevertheless. "Yea, I think I'd like that a lot actually. Speaking of drinks, the usual?" He smiled, "Yes please."

Somewhere else in Upperton…

"Hey Matt I'm so board." Complained one of his friends. "I say we go party." Came another response. "Well where do you guys wanna go?" "How about that new club down the street?" "You mean the Blue Cube?" "Yea man heard a lot of high schoolers go there, great place to pick up chicks." "Alright lets go then."

Meanwhile

David was getting ready to go out. Strapping on the Kevlar he got his ammo belt situated and put on the dress shirt he brought along. Testing the guns he had before he left he slipped on his matching grey blazer and headed outside. Arriving outside he saw his old friend Nikoli was on bouncer duty. Approaching silently and without being seen, he pressed the gun to the man' temple. "Mr. Locke." "Nikoli." "Are you here on business my friend?" "Afraid so Bud, why don't you take the night off." "With pleasure." Came the reply. David slipped inside through the back entranceway. _Time to find those punks. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

The Blue Cube was a recently built club for teenagers and young adults. It is a common hangout of kids from all three districts. It has three floors: upper, middle, and lower with the lower level restricted to people over 21. Dave made his way through the lower level, checking every possible nook and cranny for any signs of the thugs.

Approaching the lounge and pool area he accidently bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're go-ing.." Dave was about to apologize when he recognized the kid's voice. _Same one from the gas station!_ "Oh shit! "cried the kid. Dave reached out and grabbed the kid by the collar, slamming him into the wall. "Where is Mathew? Where is he?!" he growled. "Hey man up yours I don't know ok?" Dave slammed him into the wall again. "I won't ask again, where is he!" "Get off me man, Hey! Somebody help this asshole is assaulting me!" the kid tried breaking free, but Dave held on. He was then grabbed forcibly from behind by two men. They tried prying him off of the kid, but met resistance. Kicking one in the leg, he wrenched his hand free and punched the other guy in the face. Hitting the first with an elbow he followed up with a gut punch to the second combatant. Grabbing the hunched over man, he threw him into the panel next to him. He was just about to go chase after the kid when he was shoved into the panel face first. He lashed out with a kick sending his opponent sprawling backwards, then fished him off with a knee strike to the head. Turning back around he tried locating the person he first encountered. _Damn! _He moved deeper into the lounge. "Hey, you! Stop, we want a word with you." He turned to see security guards approaching. "Look guys I'm just trying to find somebody ok? Look if the kid is that bent out of shape about it I'll buy him a drink." Dave tried playing it off as casually as he could. "Not the issue buddy, you can't just come in here and assault people." "Look I'm sorry ok? Like I said I just needed to find somebody." "Well who are you looking for anyways?" "Matthew Alrich." "Him? He's right over there." Said one of the guards. "Thanks." he replied striding in that direction.

* * *

"Yo man we gotta go like now!" "What, why we just got here?" complained Matt. "Because he's fucking here! The dude we stole that car from is here, right now!" They heard a commotion and turned towards it. Mathew's eyes widened, "Oh Shit! Go! Get moving!" he yelled.

Dave heard a yell and turned towards it. _There you are!_ He sprinted after the group of kids. "Hey wait get back here!" yelled the security. He ran after them, shoving people out of his way as he went. "Move! Out of the way!" he yelled. Turning left he entered a hallway, then turned right at the end of that corridor. He was gaining on them. He exited the corridor and saw them head upstairs, he followed close behind.

* * *

Arriving at the middle floor he stopped and scanned the sea of people. Picking out the kid and his friends from the crowd he trotted down into the mass of teenagers.

Bonnie liked to party. Hence why she was currently at the club with a few of her old high school friends. She was enjoying moving to the beat of the music when she was suddenly pushed into one of her friends. Turning around glaring at the assailant, she spat. "Like watch where your going you loser!" The kids simply ignored her. "Shit man he's fast!" "Uh excuse me?" she butted in. "What do you want lady?" questioned one of Matt's friends. "Um, apologize, like right now! You jerks bumped into us!" Just then some security guards approached. "Oh thank God! He's coming ok?" Matt turned and paled. "He's right there, oh shit!" he shoved past the guards and headed towards the exit. "Hey get back here you still owe-." She was cut off from going after the kids by the two security guards. "Miss it's not safe, you need to just go back to partying." "Like, out of my way mall cop." "Oh Shit it's him!" said one of the guards. Both men turned to see Locke a mere foot in front of them and moving fast. Bonne turned to see what all the noise was about and froze. She witnessed one man point a gun point blank at the guard's chest and fire twice. The man then disarmed and elbowed the other guard, tripping him backwards and firing a bullet into his head. The man who shot the security didn't even look up, he just kept going, leaving a very scared Bonnie standing on the dance floor.

* * *

Entering a set of double doors Dave was greeted by more security. Grabbing one man by the shirt he fired twice in the stomach. He shot another in the head before passing the gun under his arm and double tapping another approaching guard. Three more guards entered through the double doors at the end of the hallway. Taking cover behind a pillar, Dave checked his ammo. Deciding to reload he peeked out and immediately fired ,hitting one of them in the leg. Executing a diving roll to the adjacent pillar he fired a few more shots, killing one and injuring another. He then stepped out shot the remaining man in the shoulder before hitting him in the throat with the pistol and finished him off with a headshot. Pushing open the doors he was greeted by two slugs in the chest. He was taken off his feet and fell backwards onto the floor. Getting his bearings, he quickly retaliated shooting two guards in the head before moving towards cover. Advancing forwards he fired a few more shots, crouching behind a low bearing wall. He then quickly rose and vaulted over it, knocking the weapon out of an unsuspecting guard's hands. Judo throwing him he put two in his chest and advanced further towards the exit.

He was almost at the door when he was grabbed from behind and flung backwards. Stumbling a bit he sized up his opponent. A rather lean looking man but one with muscles and from his fighting stance skills too. Both parties engaged each other trading punches aa well as kicks. Dave tried grappling the man but was pushed back and received several kicks for his troubles. The man charged at him and tackled him into a table. Reaching back he grabbed a bottle and shoved the man away from him, then smashed in in his face. Dave tried stabbing the man with it, but was reversed and ended up getting slashed across his abdomen instead. "Accckk!" he clutched his stomach. Taking a chair he held It in front of him like a shield. The man charged but was pushed backwards towards the railing on the other side. Shoving she chair away David followed up with a haymaker that hit on the man's jaw, staggering him. Then hoisting him up David dumped him over the railing to the floor below.

Returning to the Continental Locke asked for the dr. after receiving medical treatment he drank some booze and went to sleep. Several hours later a family was watching the local news particularly about a local shootout at a club. With one young redhead teen hero especially concerned and in all honesty somewhat intrested in this mysterious and dangerous individual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

"You ok Kim, You seem off?" Ron looked at his girlfriend. Kim sighed. "Is it that obvious?" "Yea you kinda get this look on your face." "I'm not off per say Ron, it's just this whole killing spree sitch has me…. worried." "Really? Like I know it's bad and all but it's not like this guy is coming after us Kim." "I know I know, but I just have a feeling that it may spill over into Middleton and someone could get seriously hurt." She pulled up her wrist mounted Kimunicator. "Hey, Wade?" the screen buzzed then Wade appeared. "Yea Kim?" "could you do a search for the Blue Cube shooter for me?" Wade's face scrunched up in a hap hazard look. "I can try Kim but without much info on him, I doubt ill be able to find anything. Maybe of we had an address or like a description, but I'll try and keep you posted." Please and thank you."

_In another part of town…._

Mary Alrich enjoyed her alone time. Like all people she needed some quiet time to relax occasionally. She was doing just that when she heard a noise from her kitchen. "Better not be that dog again." She huffed. Rising out of her chair she made her way into the kitchen. Seeing no dog or any other disturbance she turned and was about to reenter the living room when she glanced at herself in the long mirror in the walkway between the adjoining rooms. Fluffing out her hair one of her earrings fell out, clattering against the floor. Stooping down to pick it up she rose and looked into the mirror and shrieked. "Jesus Christ! Oh God David you have to stop doing that!" "Sorry Mary it's not intentional." "I know, but still, going to give me a heart attack one of these days." She stated turning to face him. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked. "No thank you." "I suppose you're here about Mathew's whereabouts?" she questioned. "Yes." Came the reply. "I'm sorry about barging in here like this, Will said you would be devastated if something happened to him, but I just need to find him." "Pfff, devastated? My Lord William is getting quite eccentric with his persuasions these days." Locke's face became quizzical. "Look Mathew is my son, and part of me loves him, but we were never close, and besides this will teach him about actions and consequences. Do you know how many times he's screwed up and we had to cover for him?" David shook his head, "I'm guessing quite a few?" She nodded. "William is just worried that there will be a huge scene and it may sway a few investors away from the company that's all. Between you and me, I think he's glad someone is wiling to put Matt in his place." "So, you are ok with this?" She pinned him with a pointed look. "David the man beat you and put your pet in the hospital. Not to mention stole your car, a car which you hold in high esteem and prize it over other things. That is grounds for retribution if I do say so myself, and if one or apparently more than one person dies I think it's worth it, especially if you get your car back." "So do you know where he is?" came the question. "No, but I can give you the location of one of his favorite places to hang out, perhaps a stake out may be in order."

When David arrived at the comic store he took stock of the place. _Hmm, not bad for a front._ He strolled inside and headed for the counter. "Hi there, can I help you?" asked the clerk. "I heard this is a good place to buy used comics." Dave stated. "Uh yea we have comics here." "I meant gently used comics." Dave clarified. "Oh, I see alright come with me bro." he lead Dave back into the other part of the shop. "Oh, nice drugs. "deadpanned David. "What? You are expecting something else?" "Makes sense why Matt would kike it here." David mussed. "Oh, Matt I hate that ahole, always thinking he's so much better than us." "Then how would you like to really piss him off?"

As David walked away from the comics store he felt a sense of calm wash over him. Fishing out the detonator he pressed the button. A huge explosion was heard and he smirked. _Now we wait…_

"What do you mean it's gone?" "I mean it's gone blown up." Said Matt's friend. The SUV pulled into the parking lot and stopped. "What the fuck is this bullshit!" Matt screamed. "He did this didn't he?!" "Look Matt I don't know who did it." Suddenly the man to the right of Matt crumpled to the ground, blood gushing from his head. More gunshot s rang out. "Get down!" screamed the head guard. David advanced, swapping magazines as he moved. Popping up from cover he shot two mere guys. "Shit its him! I hate this guy!" he turned to his friend. "Get the word out 5 million dollars to whoever kills this piece of shit." "Sir we gotta go!" David was just a few cars away from the main SUV now. _It's almost over. _He thought. Just then he pivoted and nearly got run over by a car. Rolling with the impact he rolled up halfway on the windshield and fell off the other side. Hitting the ground hard he remained there for a few minutes trying to get his bearings. Shaking it off, he rose and fired with his pistol at the SUV. Several bullets shattered the windows. "Oh, shit Jamie! Oh, fuck no!" he heard yelling from inside. Then a head poked out from the vehicle. "Your fucking dead you hear me! Your dead you motherfucker! I'll kill you myself! You piece of shit!" David simply raised the gun and fired. The bullet missed by a few inches nicking the door below the window. Getting back in his car, he headed towards Middleton, unaware of the hellstorm he was walking into. The next few hours would be some of the toughest he'd ever endure.


	7. Chapter 7

"So KP, what do you call cheese that isn't yours?" Kim rolled her eyes. "Uh Nacho cheese? Really Ron? You couldn't come up with a better joke?" "Hey it made sense!" Ron defended as they walked into the restaurant. "But that's the joke everyone uses." Kim pointed out. "Oh, yea your right." Ron said dejectedly. They sat down and began to eat.

David was driving down an intersection when his stomach growled. _Great! Now I'm hungry! _He pulled over into the Bueno Nacho parking lot and parked. Opening the door, he strode into the lobby and approached the counter. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho can I take your order?" "Uhh, let me have a number 7 please." "For here or to go?" "To go." "Name on the order?" "Locke, with and e." he added. He turned around to go find a seat. After sitting down, he took in the room. There were a few people mulling around the restaurant, and he noticed the same blonde teenager and his girlfriend from a few days ago. He also noticed two other men who didn't quite fit in with the setting. They seemed out of place.

"order for a Mr. Locke, with an e." David rose and approached the counter. "Thanks" he was about to leave when a voice called out. "Hey you! Hold on a second I wanna talk to you!" David turned and sure enough there were the two men from earlier. "What do you want?" "You're pretty stupid you know that? Walking in here without a care in the world, what with the price on your head." Smirked the first man, sliding his hand into his pocket and revealing just enough of a gun. This was news to Dave, _So that punk put a bounty on me?! I tried to warn him._ He sighed, "So I'm guessing you're here to collect huh?" "yea, that's right." Said the second guy, pulling out a knife. "Hey!" came a female voice. "What do think you're doing? You can't just attack someone for no reason!" It was the redhead from earlier. "This doesn't concern you girly, get lost." "Uh yea it does." She replied. It was then that Dave made his move. Lunging at the first goon, he grabbed his gun arm and tried wrenching it free. The men stumbled towards the counter, bumping against it. Dave got wrist control and pointed the gun downward, nailing an elbow to the face for good measure. He ejected the clip, then pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ The bullet embedded itself in the floor. The people meanwhile reacted like anyone normally does, by screaming and running outside. In the chaos the second man approached, intent on stabbing David. He released the first men and grappled with the second. He slammed his knife hand against the counter rapidity until it was released. Then socking the man in the face, he was grabbed from behind and thrown back onto the floor. The second man was about to get to his feet when he got roundhouse kicked into his buddy. "Go! I'll handle these guys!" the redhead shouted. Dave didn't budge. "Hey! I said get out of here, I can handle this!" came Kim's demand. "No, no you can't." Dave replied. The first thug was getting up and he charged at Kim. Backhand springing away from him she thrust kicked him backwards. The other thug regained his knife and swung at Dave. Blocking the attack, he palm struck him in the face causing him to stumble into the counter. He slammed the man's head onto the counter before grabbing the knife and stabbing it in the man's neck, using his other hand to forcibly push the blade in. he turned to see the other goon out cold on the floor.

* * *

Taking his food he started out the doorway. "Hey wait, you can't just leave!" came the girls shout. Ignoring her he opened his car and was about to get in when he felt something wrap around his arm and yank him to the ground. Rising, he glared at the teen. "what's the big idea?" "You can't just hurt people and walk away!" yelled the redhead. "You killed someone!" "well in case you haven't heard I've got a bounty on my head so I can't just stop and wait for proper authorities to do their thing." He tugged on the line but it didn't budge. "I'm sorry but you're coming with me, your dangerous and you can't be out on the streets." Dave pulled out his pocket knife and cut the line. "I have to keep moving, sorry kid." He ducked into his car and drove away. Kim just stared after him. She sighed and pulled up her wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, I've got a name."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

**"**Kimmie, I think you are overreacting a bit." Came Mrs. Possible's response. "How am I overreacting mom?! He killed someone." "I know honey, and that's exactly what I mean." Kim's face looked perplexed. "Alright Kim you know how on your missions you encounter villains and their henchmen?" "Yea mom I mean it's no big, they aren't a challenge." "Right, well even if they were you don't kill people correct?" Kim's face was horrified, "Mom! Why would you even ask something like that? Of course not, I could never do something like that!" "And there is my point Kimmie, this man whoever he is, he HAS killed people, and from what you've told me he seemed to do it with ease." "It happened so fast mom…" Kim trailed off. "I was dealing with the other goon when I heard this horrible noise, and I turn around and this guy has a knife in his neck, there's blood everywhere, it was so gross." Her temper began to flare thinking of how inconsiderate the man was. "And then he just wanted to leave like he didn't even care that he just stabbed someone." "All the more reason to let the police handle this person." "No way." Kim said determidly, "Besides, I have his last name, I'll find him."

"Wait, so you're saying there is nothing on this guy?" Kim said exasperatedly. "Sorry Kim but it's like this guy doesn't exist. I cross referenced the name you gave me, and I've got a huge list to comb through." "Try running the last name in some military databases, no way he got his moves from watching action movies." "Good idea Kim." There was the sound of fast typing on the screen. "Ok that narrowed the list down a bit but still I'm going to need more info." "Hmm I think I'll go ask around town."

"So why are we going to the club that had the shootout again?" asked Ron as the teens exited the car. "Because Ron we need more info on this guy." Kim was never one for hardcore partying but she could defiantly see the appeal the club had. "Sorry kids but the club is closed for remodeling." Said a voice. "Oh we aren't here to party, we actually have a few questions to ask." The man chuckled, "What is there to ask? Matt screwed with the wrong guy and now he's paying for it." "So is Matt who this guy is after?" asked Kim. "Yea, my younger brother, always was reckless." He held out his hand, "Ben Alrich." "Kim Possible." She shook the man's hand. "And I'm Ron Stoppable." "Pleasure meeting you both." "So Ben, can you tells us more about this Locke guy?" "Well firstly, he's not normally like this." "What do you mean?" "I mean, he used to work for my dad and yea he did some stuff, but he's a good guy." "Good? He killed someone!" "Yea because Matt put a bounty on his head, like what was he supposed to do?" For the first time Kim decided to try and see things from his perspective. "So why is he going after your brother?" "Because he stole his vintage car, and he put his cat in the hospital." "Wow, i-I didn't know.." "Honestly, I was surprised he still had it. It's been a while so I figured he would be a bit rusty." "Guess not." Came the reply.

Dave was driving back through Upperton when he came to a red light. Stopping he noticed a car pull up behind him. The light changed and he began to cross the intersection when the car rammed him from behind. He was pushed into the middle of the intersection where he was t boned by another car. Spinning the wheel he tired to 180 the car. Putting it in gear he sped off. Weaving in and out of traffic he tried to lose his pursuers, but he couldn't. approaching another intersection, he had to skid around the corner to avoid getting rammed from the side. He was spun out and hit a fire hydrant at the next intersection. "Uggh." He groaned. Reaching back into the back seat he unzipped the bag he had. Car doors slammed which meant the occupants were coming to see if he was still alive. Stepping out he opened fire, killing two people. He ducked behind his car door for cover. _Damn! Guess people really want that money._ He heard sirens approaching. Police vehicles pulled up and the attackers tried to retreat. "Freeze! Don't move! Drop your weapons on the ground now!" came the police commands. David saw his chance and sprinted for the subway terminal. "Hey you stop!" he bolted down the stairs until he came to a lobby. He wiped the blood trickling down his face out of his peripheral vision. Seeing some suspicious looking men, he turned and headed a different direction. Seeing a train approaching he waited, checking behind him every few seconds. When the train stopped, he boarded and immediately tried to blend in with the passengers. The doors closed and the train began to move. "Nice suit." He turned to see the two men from earlier. "Maybe we can bury you in it." "You are more than welcome to try."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

Thinking fast, David punched the first man in the face, sending him into his partner. The man retaliated with a punch which Locke blocked and countered. The other man swung and received a gut punch which doubled him over. Following up with a haymaker David flattened the man. He doged a knife swing and tried to gain the upper hand. He was in the process of gaining control when his attacker over powered him. He found himself in the position of trying to stop the knife from stabbing him, muscles straining. Eventually though he was outmatched, and he felt a dull, sharp pain in his abdomen. He hissed, trying to block out the pain. The other man smirked. Taking his opponent's arm Locke pulled upward, breaking it. Howling in pain the man relented, which allowed Dave time to send him headfirst into one of the poles of the subway car. Moving further into the car he waited for the train to stop and exited into the next stop. Clutching his side, he trekked onward. _Now that I don't have a car looks like I'm walking._ He sighed.

A few hours later..

After getting patched up he left the Continental. Driving through Middleton he figured he would stop by the pet hospital and check on Jasper. "ah Mr. Locke good to see you again." Greeted the receptionist. "How is Jasper?" "He's actually doing quite well, even with one eye." He was led to a back room where his cat was sitting on an exam table. The cat immediately jumped down and weaved it's way through his legs. "Missed you too buddy, come on, lets go home."

He decided taking a stroll around the area would be a good idea, even with the bounty. He needed time to think. Also, Jasper enjoyed being out doors after his stay in the hospital. Suddenly ,the cat bolted down the street. "Jasper!, dam cat!" David trotted after it.

Meanwhile

"Ya know Ron, this was really nice." Commented Kim. "Whew! For a minute there I thought you were going to say you didn't enjoy yourself." He chuckled sheepishly. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and gave his approval, "Yummy food." All of a sudden, a cat came bounding up to the teens. "Awe hey cutie what are you doing out here alone?" cooed Kim. The cat ignored the girl and lunged for Ron's pocket, causing the boy to fall backwards. "Wahh, KP, I think it wants Rufus!" Sure enough, the feline was eyeing the mole rat hungrily. Rufus screamed and tried to scamper away, but the cat was faster. He snatched the rodent up and pinned it down. "NO!" Ron screamed and was about to kick the cat when another voice rang out. "You kick that cat it'll just scratch you." The teens turned to see a man in a suit approach. "That and it would still eat your pet…thing."

David looked at the cat with a stern expression. The teens however, were intrigued, instead of gobbling up Rufus the cat was just waiting there, as if waiting for permission to eat it's prey. "Jasper let it go." Came the request. The cat meowed almost in protest. "Jasper, I said let the rodent go, now." Dave stated a bit more firmly. The cat hissed and pressed it's other paw closer to the animal. The rodent at this point was shaking all over. "HEY!" came the shout from the cat's owner. Both teens jumped a bit. "don't you give me backtalk, you can catch all the rodents you like at home." Amazingly, the cat released the rodent, who quickly scampered back into his owner's pocket. "Sorry about that, he's been cooped up in the hospital for a few days so he was probably restless." "Hey wait a second, I remember you." Stated Ron. David stopped, "Sorry, think you have the wrong guy." He started walking again. "No way man, you're the dude with the bondiggidy ride. What ever happened anyway did you get your ride back?" Seeing as the boy had clearly not forgotten him, Dave answered. "No, but I'm close." "wait!" stated Kim. "Look kid, if you're trying to stop me don't bother alright? All I want is my car back, after that I'm done." "But you can't just kill people! It's wrong! Doesn't that bother you at all?" the redhead pressed. Spinning around David addressed the girl. "No, not really, after a while you become..numb to the feeling." Her expression soured. He sighed, "look you want me to go away, then help find my car." Kim's face contorted, "So if we find your car, you won't hurt anyone else?" He nodded. "What about the bounty? As long as it's active, more people will try to kill you." "You leave that to me, I've got a few favors to call in that should take care of it." David clarified. "KP, I think we should help." Came Ron's voice. "But Ron why?" "Because, KP it's what we do. We help people. Might not be what we normally do but I say it's still worth it." Kim huffed. "Ron, he killed people! That's wrong!" "I know, and I'm not saying we should excuse him from that, but Kim he had something important stolen from him. If someone stole something from you wouldn't you want it back?" "well yea of course I would." "See? Same concept." Seeing his chance David tried to slink away. "Hey, we aren't done talking yet!" called Kim. "Yes, we are, Kim. You find my car I leave, you don't and I can't guarantee how many more people will get hurt." He turned back around to face the teens. "I gave the kid a choice, come after me alone he lives, involve anyone else, he dies. He choose the latter. Believe me this is the last thing I wanted to be doing, but shit happens." "So you're determined to do this? To hunt down a kid?" Kim questioned. "That car is one of the few material things I cherish, so yea I plan to see this ordeal through till the end." He began to walk away again. "You know you're going to be arrested after this whole thing is over right?" "Sure, whatever you say kid, whatever you say." Came the response as he continued walking. He dropped Jasper off at home and took drove to Alrich's offices. _Time to have a discussion with William._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

Entering the offices, David didn't even bother going to the front desk: he just walked right past it. "Excuse me sir, you need an appointment first!" came the frantic front desk clerk's voice. He pushed the elevator button and waited. "Hey, buddy didn't you hear the lady? You need an appointment." Came the voice of a security guard. Turing to face the man, he acknowledged him. "Steve, I really don't have time for this, I just need a word with Will, then I'm out." The elevator door opened and David stepped inside. "You are more than welcome to try and stop me, although It would be very painful, for you that is." The doors closed and the elevator rose up.

William was siting in his office when his intercom buzzed. "Yes Jessica?" "Sir, someone just entered the elevator they didn't make an appointment, should I call the police?" "Was the man wearing a suit? Brown hair beard?" "Uh, yes actually, do you know him?" "Quite well yes, no need to call the police, I have a feeling I know why he is here." No sooner had he ended the call then David threw open the doors to his office. "Where is he William? And don't give me that I have no idea bullshit." Folding his hands on his desk William spoke, "I'm assuming you plan to kill him?" "Yes." Came the short reply. William sighed, "I figured Matthew would involve others." "Do you know about the bounty?" Dave asked. "Bounty? Oh don't tell me." "Yup he did, I got attacked at a local restaurant and got into a few accidents in Upperton, oh and a subway fight." "Damn that kid!" yelled William. "Damn it!" he yelled standing up. He began to pace around the room. "How much?" "5 million. Can you get rid of it?" William sighed, "Give me a few seconds here David." Sitting down again he picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes this is William Alrich, I'd like to speak to Mr. Lowel please. Yes and please tell him it's urgent, thank you." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Hello, Chuck, it's William. Oh I'm doing alright how's the family? Good good, listen Chuck I've got a bit of a problem here. You see my son, no not Ben the other one. Yes, well he has taken it upon himself to put out a bounty on a former associate of mine. David Locke. Well that's exactly what I said. Because he stole his car. I know right? Kids these days. Any way I was hoping you could try and nip this in the bud for me. Now Chuck you know I don't ask something like this unless it's important. Well I don't want Upperton turned into a war zone do you? Look, I know you have some sway in the underground circles, just get the word out and it will take care of itself. I might even throw in some extra funds to your reelection campaign next year. Alright then, and call Bob will you? Do let him know what's going on. Thank you again Chuck, goodbye." "Wait that wasn't who I think it was, was it?" questioned Dave. "One and the same my friend. The bounty should be canceled in ah hour or so just need to give it time for the word to get out." "Thanks William, I appreciate it." "No need David, least I could do. But please if you would, make it quick, for me." "Sure."

The next day…

"Anything on our missing car Wade?" Kim asked. "Hmm I've been able to narrow it down to two places, so it's either one or the other." "Great job, Wade, you rock!" "Hey I try."

"So we found it?" asked Ron. "We have two locations, so it's either one or the other." "We should probably tell that Locke guy, ya know it is his car." Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator and brought up Wade. "Wade I need you to find that Locke dude for me." "Ok if you insist, ok got his location."

Dave was walking through Middleton on his way home. _Gotta try and narrow my search window, that punk couldn't have gotten far!_ He was pulled out of his thoughts by a horn honking next to him. He turned to see a purple car keeping pace with him. He stopped and so did the car. The window rolled down revealing the blonde teen from earlier. "Hey man I got good news, we might have found your car.." For once he was glad to see the teen. "How? It's not in a database, I haven't been in any accidents." He stated. The redheaded teen replied, "I had my tech guy do some in depth searching, we've narrowed it down to 2 places." "That thing have a backseat?" The teens looked at each other. "Look you said two places right? Just drop me off at one of them, then you two investigate the other, 2 birds, one stone." Kim unlocked the back door and David got in.

David enjoyed silence when he drove, it was calming to him at least. "So uh, why is this car so important to you?" asked Ron. _Well so much for that…_ "My brother and I found it at a scrap yard when we were in high school. We spent months buying parts and fixing it up. We didn't finish it till my junior year of college actually." He had no idea why he was sharing this part of his life with 2 strangers. "Wow, that's cool, so did your brother just give it to you?" "Yea, him and his wife were moving down south and he said he already bought a new car, plus he was never too good at driving old muscle cars." He chuckled, remembering the many times his brother had complained about the car. "Well it makes sense why you want it back so badly." The car stopped and parked. "This is the first location." Stated Kim. David got out. "Thanks for the ride. I'll let you know if I find it." "How?" asked Kim. "you will know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

David approached the complex, taking in it's appearance. _There's no way it's here. The kid might be stupid but he's not that dumb to hide it in a place like this. _He contemplated. Opening the double doors he was greeted with a showroom of cars. Each car was covered with a cloth, he assumed for protection from the elements. He began pulling the cloths off of each car. After 20 minutes he had unveiled every car in the room, but his car was nowhere in sight. "ARRGGGH!" he screamed in frustration.

Meanwhile….

Kim and Ron pulled up to the place Wade had given them. "It looks like just a normal apartment." Commented Ron. "Probably is." Came his girlfriend's response. Walking through the alleyway they ascended the stars to the back door. Knocking a few times they waited. A moment later the door cracked open. "W-who are you?" came a confused voice. "I'm Kim Possible." "And I'm Ron Stoppable." "What do you want?" "We believe you have a car that doesn't belong to you." The redhead stated flatly. "Oh come-on! Seriously? What is everyone's problem with the stupid car!" the teen exploded. "God I knew I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance!" he paused momentarily, eyeing the teens. "Wait, so you two want the bounty money right?" "Hate to break it to ya but the bounty is canceled." Said Ron. "What?! How?" "Don't know man, all I know is that you gotta return the car." Ron said. "So you two working for him now? Haha! He's too much of a pussy to get his car himself." "No we aren't working for anyone in fact we are trying to save your life. If we find his car here that means he's coming here next and he wants to kill you." Said Kim. "Oh shit! You gotta help me!" "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you, his rampage is over." "You say that like you know the guy, you can't stop him he's a fucking machine!" just then Kim's watch beeped. "Hey, my car isn't here I'm on my way to you, let me know if you find it."

Dave rounded the corner and entered the back of the apartment complex. Spotting the purple car he continued onward. Seeing a garage he made his way over and forced the door open. He sighed, _Finally_. There in front of him was his Camaro.

Exiting the garage, he bounded up the steps. "Stop!" came a voice. Dave looked up to see the teens from earlier. "Why should i?" he fired back. "I still have business to attend to." "No, you don't!" He climbed the remaining stairs until he was on the landing leading to the back door. "Look I'm going in there and your not stopping me." "Oh, shit it's him!" he heard from behind the door. He advanced forward intending to muscle his way past of he had to. "He's getting away!" he steamed. "Let him, it's not worth it!" said Kim. Turning quickly, he headed back down the stairs. "Uh where is he going?" questioned Ron. Kim froze, "The front!"

Sprinting around the corner David raced up the street, trying to find the right number. _Shit! _He inwardly cursed. Up ahead he heard a door slam and he broke out into a full sprint. Drawing his side arm he fired, hitting one person in the shoulder. Firing again he killed the man. He was now in the front lawn. He stopped in front of the doorway. Inside Matt was shaking. "Look man I'm sorry ok? Here! Here's the keys to your car, just don't kill me!" he threw the familiar set of keys and Dave snagged them in mid air and pocketed them. He advanced onto the porch and into the house. Matt was staggering backwards now, trying not to trip over anything. "You broke into my home." David said coldly. "I'm sorry ok?" pleaded Matt. "You wrecked my house!" David's voice grew an octave. "I'm sorry!" Matt yelled, tripping over a fallen chair. "You beat my cat! He was in the vet hospital for over 3 weeks, he lost an eye because of you!" David screamed, advancing gun pointed at the other man. Matt was a blubbering mess at this point. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, "Locke wait don't!" in the split second David acknowledged the teen, Matt got up and tired to run for it. Spinning around David put a bullet in the man's thigh. Matt screamed and fell on the floor, writhing in pain. David advanced. "This was your own fault, if you hadn't gotten anyone else involved, you'd still be alive." He raised the gun. "Please "Whispered Matt. Suddenly, a flash of red crossed Locke's vision and he was shoved back a few feet. He found the redhead standing between him and the kid. "Move now!" he growled. "No! that's enough, no one else has to die!" "HE does." Came the short reply. "I can't let you do that." Kim's determination persisted. "don't make me do this kid." David warned. "You can just walk away, you don't need to kill him, or anyone else! Haven't you done enough killing?" Kim stated sternly. "It's not that simple!" David yelled. _Why can't this kid get it? _"Last chance, move or I put a bullet through both of you." He raised the gun and tried to find a way to aim around the girl. "HEY!" came another voice. Ron then entered the fray and squared up with Locke. "Look man you can hurt who ever else you want, but I'm warning you, you hurt Kim and there's gonna be two funerals his and yours."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

David saw the unyielding conviction in the blonde's eyes. It was the same conviction he had learned to master back in the day. He lowered the gun, "Tell your girlfriend to stand down." He stated. Ron looked back at Kim, "I don't know man, she's hard to persuade when she sets her mind to something." He moved past Ron, walking up to Kim. "Last chance, step aside, please." Kim's expression hardened. But before she could retort a bottle was smashed over her head. Locke watched in slow motion as her eyes rolled up and she pitched towards him. Catching the teen in one arm he aimed and fried at Matt with his sidearm. The bullet lodged itself in the back door. "KP!" the blonde yelled, rushing over to her side. "Stay with her." David instructed as he bolted out the back door.

He ran down the stairs as fast as possible. Seeing that Matt was almost at the end, he decided to cover more ground. Jumping from landing to landing, he crashed arm first into a guard railing. Hopping down the last set of stairs he sprinted after the teen. Matt was yanking on the door of Locke's Camaro as he approached. "Come on! Come on!" "You gave me back the keys remember?" Matt turned and came face to face with David. "You asshole! You killed Jammie!" "He deserved it!" Locke yelled back. "Well I'm not going out like some pussy!" yelled Matt drawing a knife. "You're still bleeding idiot, you wont last much longer unless you get that taken care of." "screw you!" Matt yelled, charging foreword. Locke holstered his pistol and caught Matt's knife hand in mid strike. Twisting it out of his hands he cut him in the leg. "Gaahhh! Ahh you son of a bitch!" Matt screamed, falling to the ground. Locke took the knife and tossed it aside. Reaching down he grabbed the teen under the chin, placed his other hand on his head and twisted to right. A sickening crack was heard as Matt fell sideways to the ground. David heard footsteps approaching. "KP… I think w-we… oh." Ron took in the scene, Matt's body was laying on it's side, his head at a awkward angle, with Locke standing over him. Kim came up next to him a glare on her face. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" she said. "I told you it needed to be done." David responded evenly. He turned and walked around to the driver side door. "Hey! You can't just leave! You killed someone!" Kim yelled, marching over and stopping him from closing the door. David glared, "What are you doing?" "Stopping you from leaving!" "Uh, Kim I think we should let him go." The redhead turned her glare on her boyfriend. "are you crazy? Ron he .." "I know, Kim he killed some people, and I'm not saying that's right, but look at him, he tired exhausted." Kim turned and took in Locke's appearance. His hair was disheveled, and he had bags under his eyes. His suit was torn in a few places, and his white shirt had blood splotches on it. "All I'm saying is at least let him go home and rest, we can come talk to him tomorrow." "You are unbelievable! He's a murderer Ron, we can't just let him go!" "Why not? You heard him earlier, he said once he gets his car back he's done." Ron replied. Kim was fuming, "I cant believe you're taking his side!" "I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm ju-"The teens argument was interrupted by a car door slamming shut, then the engine roared to life. "Hey, we are so not done yet!" "Yes, we are, let me go home and I'll walk down to the precinct tomorrow with the both of you." Locke offered. "KP, come on let it go." "Ahhh! Ya know what Ron? If you're buddy buddy with him so bad why don't you just stay here with him!" she fumed. She marched away, with the blonde chasing after her. He tried getting into the car they arrived in but his girlfriend had beat him to it and locked him out. "Come on Kim, I'm sorry ok? " but the car puled away, leaving the blonde in it's dust. The teen turned towards the sound of the car behind him. Stopping Locke rolled down the window. "Hey, Ron was it? You want a ride or not?" he smirked. "Wait you serious? I get to ride in the bondiggidy car?" the teen walked over and opened the door and got in the car. "This is so awesome! Booyah!" exclaimed Ron. "Calm down kid, it's just a car." Locke smirked. "Now I'm gonna need your address."


	13. Chapter 13

**CH 13**

_Beep! Beep!_ David opened his eyes and turned towards his alarm clock. It read 7 AM. _It's good to be home. _He mused. Getting out of bed he got breakfast, for himself and Jasper, and got ready for the day. Throwing on a long sleeve three button thermal shirt which went nicely with his faded back jeans, he spotted his suit on the end table. Picking it up he got a trash bag and threw it inside. After returning from throwing it out in his trash can he sat at the island for a few minutes. He realized he forgot something. Striding into his living room he gathered up the weapons he left on said table last night. he went downstairs and into his gun storage room. He placed each weapon back where it belonged and locked the door. Locking the gate, he replaced the tarping as well. _I'll finish the wall later. _Returning upstairs he had just sat down when he heard the doorbell sound. Opening the door, he was greeted by the two teens. "Ready to go?" asked Kim. He detected a sense of accomplishment in her voice. "Sure thing kid."

Arriving at the Upperton police headquarters, the teens and Locke entered. They approached the window. "How can I help you?" asked the receptionist. "I'm turing in this man, David Locke for murder." Kim responded. "One moment please." There was an intercom call and a few moments later a few police officers arrived. "So miss are you making a citizen's arrest?" asked one of them. Kim nodded. "Alright then, sir, if you would please hold out your hands." Locke obeyed and was cuffed. "I've been looking forward to putting you away for a long time mister." He was led through the automatic doors and processed at the desk which lay beyond. "Well now that that's over." Said Kim. "Uh, so we just leave him?" Ron asked. "Yea Ron, he's going to jail. Don't worry about it ok?" both teens walked out of the precinct.

A few hours later…

"Well that was comical." Laughed one of the officers. "You don't need to put that jumpsuit on Dave." Said the chief entering the room. Locke was freed from the cuffs and stood to retrieve his belongings. "They do know that there was no way to link you with any of the recent goings ons around here right?" chuckled the chief. "well it was for the kid." David replied. He walked out the automatic doors and turned to leave. "Oh and Bob, Thanks." "Hey don't mention it David."

"Are you sure you don't want Bueno Nacho Ron?" "Yea KP, I'm way tired." Rom answered. "well ok, see you tomorrow then." Ron watched as Kin entered her house. But instead of walking back to his own home, he decided to take a stroll around town. Stopping at the corner of the next block, he looked across the street and spotted a man who looked very familiar. Crossing the street to join Ron on the corner, neither person said anything. "So uh did you break out or something?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. "No, they let me go, lack of evidence they said." Locke's stomach grumbled. Turning he began to walk up the street. "Hey wait." Called Ron, jogging after him. "Look Ron, I'm hungry, didn't get to eat lunch yet so if you plan on following me I'm headed to a local sandwich shop." "But dude they have Bueno Nacho, home of the Naco!" Ron exclaimed. "Yea no thanks, I'd like to not have a heart attack before 50." Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Rufus, you up for trying some new food?" The aforementioned mole rat appeared, giving his approval.

The bell above the sandwich shop rang out and the two men entered the shop. "I'll take my usual please." Stated Locke. "And for you?" "Uhhhh.." Ron was slightly taken aback at the menu options. "Do you guys have anything uh like tacos?" "We have our salsa wrap?" "done!" said the teen. After they sat down with their food the teens pet rat appeared on the table. "Oh, my bad sorry buddy." Replied Ron halving the sandwich. "Wait that thing is gonna eat all of that?" "He has a name and it's Rufus." "Sorry." "So, I'm guessing you had some crazy training going on in order to pull off some of those moves?" "Of course, you can't learn everything from movies." Dave smirked. "Well I've actually had some training too." "Really? Interesting, what kind?" Ron looked shocked for a few seconds. "Yamanuchi ." "Ah the school carved out of that mountain, I heard about that, didn't know it existed." "Yea man, it was pretty cool."

"Hey thanks again for the sandwich man." "Don't mention it." They said their goodbyes and David turned to leave when he stepped on something. Looking down he found the local paper. Turning towards Ron's house he walked up on the porch but stopped: Ron's porch already had a newspaper. Walking next door, he tried putting it in the mail slot, no dice. He sighed and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened, reveling a older woman with red hair and blue eyes. "Hello there." "Hi, uh I believe this is yours." David stated, handing the paper to the woman. "Well thank you, where exactly was it?" "On the pavement a few feet past your mailbox." "well no wonder James couldn't find it this morning." David shrugged, "It happens." "Well thank you again, I appreciate it." Don't men-" "Hey mom have you seen my purple shirt? The one with the flower on it?" He knew that voice. Sure enough the redhead came bolting around the corner a few moments later. Their eyes locked. "Mom what are you doing?! Get away from him!" _Ahh shit. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14**

Kim came bolting out the door practically drop kicking Locke to the ground. "Uggh." He grunted. "What are you doing at my house?!" David stood, "Returning your paper." "No, how are you out of prison! I walked you there myself, did you escape?" "No they let me go, lack of evidence." Her stare turned into a glare. "You're lying! There was evidence all over the place!" "Kimberly ann Possible!" came a male voice. Locke turned to see an older man, presumably Kim's father, standing I the door way. "I will not have my front yard play host to a brawl, now you both are coming inside to discuss this like adults!" Locke headed towards the door. "wait dad you can't just invite him in!" "Kim that's enough! We are doing this like civilized people, end of story." Kim huffed and followed her father inside.

The Posible's living room was nicely furnished Locke noted. Sitting down on the couch he noticed two identical looking boys enter. "woah! You're the guy from the news!" "Sure whatever you say kid." "So did you fight Kim?" "I bet he was able to beat her." Joked the one in the red shirt. "Uh no he so did not beat me!" said the aforementioned redhead. "To be fair, we never fought." Clarified Locke. "So you want to tell me how you're out of jail so soon?" "Lack of evidence kid, they can't hold you if there is no compelling proof that you did the things you are accused of." "He's right Kim, that's the law." That statement came from Kim's mom. "But I do have question Mr ?" "Locke, my friends call me Dave." He clarified. "Right Mr. Locke, did you really do all those things?" "well I didn't break into my own house, but the nightclub, that comics store, that car chase in Upperton, yea I was there." "And at the Bueno Nacho did you…." "Kill people? Yea." "And your proud of that aren't you?" Kim said annoyingly. "NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP THINGKING THAT!" Locke yelled, standing up. "I moved here to be ALONE! I was retired, sure I did some bad stuff and I'm not proud of it, but didn't enjoy killing it was a job damnit!" the room was silent. "When I left it was like a weight had ben lifted off my shoulders, I was out I was done." He sat back down. "And then that punk, he stole my car, he hurt my cat, and he beat me." Mrs Possible had a look of sadness. "You were trying to live a normal life, without the death and killing." Locke nodded, running his hands over his face and sighing. "I hated it, getting all those weapons out, putting that suit back on." Kim was silent for a few seconds. "That car, the cat they mean a lot to you, that's why you kept going, to protect the things you care about." "Exactly." "Look I'm sorry I judged you, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I was just worried that your war might spill over into Middleton." "That's understandable, especially with the bounty." "Well I'm glad you got your um things all back in one piece." "so can I go now?" he asked sheepishly. "I need to go feed my cat."

* * *

A few days later…

David had some errands to run so he hoped in the Camaro and headed to the mall. Walking into one of the book stores he started to browse through the books. "Excuse me." "Yes?" "Didn't mean to bother you but you wouldn't happen to be that guy from the news would you?" Locke sighed, "Yea guilty as charged." "Felix Renton" "David Locke." They shook hands. "Sorry, it's just Ron told me about the run ins you guys had with each other, it sounded intense. Says you got some unique skills too." "That I can say is true hahaha." Locke made his way to the exit. "Would you believe me if I told I once killed 4 guys with a fork?" Locke smirked. Felix smirked as well, "Ya know, I wouldn't put it past you."

* * *

Entering a department store David looked at jeans, he needed a few new ones. Picking out some that fit he went to the register. "That will be $35.50." Dave whistled, "That's a lot for jeans." "Well Club Banana is a designer store." "Right. " after inserting his card, he signed and removed it. "Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be the guy Kim was after for the last few weeks?" Locke stopped. "Yea." "Well I should let you know she was obsessed with finding you." "Really? I never would have guessed." He smirked. The woman smirked back. "She was hell bent of finding you though, she even canceled plans to try and dig up more info on you." "Sorry I ruined your plans." "it's all good."

* * *

Arriving back home David made dinner and afterwords he contemplated watching a movie. "Hmm, perhaps there is something else I can do."

Arriving at the Continental Locke made his way downstairs to the lounge. Approaching the bar, he spotted the bartender. "Hey Alice." Her features brightened. "Dave! Its great to see you again." "Really good to see you too." "So what will it be?" "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to grab that drink?" She smiled. "I have off tomorrow if that works for you?" "Yea, I'm free tomorrow."

The next day...

After spending time with Alice, Locke went home and sat on his couch. He contemplated all the things that had happened over the past few weeks. Jasper appeared and sat next to him on the couch. He petted him. "Ya know, even with everything that's happened recently, I think moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all."

END

**Annnd that's it folks! Thank you to everyone who read and followed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it for you guys. Also feel free to comment or PM me with suggestions or new ideas of where you think/want Locke to appear in next! Till next time Zgrob**


End file.
